Smoker x Law
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Just a one shot that I came up with between Smoker and Law. Read if you want. M/M Yaoi Don't like? Why read? Non-con at first then dub-con at the end.


**Smoker x Law**

Law heard shouting as he woke up. He didn't feel so good and his head hurt. Come to think of it, his whole body was sore and hurt. Slowly, he sat up and opened his eyes to see nothing but darkness before him. Law heard footsteps get closer and closer to the room he was in.

The door opened and the light was turned on. He shielded his eyes from the harsh light. It hurt his eyes and he didn't like it. "You're up. Didn't expect you to be when I came back." Law froze at the voice. _Oh, shit. What the fuck happened to me?_

"Smoker-ya? What am I doing here?" His eyes finally adjusted to the light and he was able to see the man clearly. He didn't like this. He knew that the man hated him. This didn't look good for him.

"Well, I fished you out of the water and brought you here." He blew out some smoke. "You're at the Navy base that I'm stationed at." He came to sit on a chair next to the bed. "Why were you in the water?"

Law narrowed his eyes at him. He was assessing his situation. "I don't remember." He didn't feel comfortable at the moment. "Why did you save me? I thought you wanted to see me dead." Law saw Smoker's body tense up at his comment. He didn't understand what was going on with him.

"Hmm. I don't remember ever saying that to you," the man answered. He stayed sitting and staring intently at him. It was unnerving.

Law moved his right foot and felt something heavy on his ankle. Moving the blanket a little, Law paled at what he saw. A cuff was attached to his foot. An not just any kind of cuff, a sea prism stone cuff. He quickly looked back up to Smoker. "Why am I cuffed to the bed?" This didn't look good for him at all.

Smoker ignored his question and just kept staring at him. Law couldn't tell what he was thinking. _He helped me out of the water and kept me from drowning. Then, he cuffed me to a bed and won't tell me why. What the hell is going on here?_

"Trafalgar." Law turned his attention back to the man.

"What?" he spat. He tensed up as Smoker stood up and came closer to him. He sat next to him on the bed. Law moved away from him.

The man never said anything as he suddenly turned into smoke. Law was worried. He felt the smoke all around him. Suddenly, it felt as if hands were touching him in different places at once. He tried to move out of the way but the smoke just followed him.

"The fuck is up with you?! What are you doing?!" That was when he noticed something. Something critical. "Smoker-ya! What have you been doing to me while I was unconscious?!" He was completely naked while sitting on the bed. Invisible hands touched him everywhere as he tried to get up from the bed.

Law didn't understand what was happening at first. This wasn't the man he knew. There was something off about this situation. "Trafalgar, do you remember what you said to me the other day?" Law was confused and anxious.

"N-No. I...I don't remember." He felt two hands touch the inside of his thighs under the blanket. "Smoker-ya, s-stop!" He tried to grab the smoke to move it away but couldn't. He just passed through it. Law didn't want to admit it even to himself but he was scared. "What did I say to you?!" The feeling of the hands moved up to where they were almost touching his dick.

There wasn't a reply at first. He started to tear up at the thought of being raped by the man. The smoke wrapped around his dick. A gasp left him at the touch. "You said that you would be mine when you woke up," the other whispered into his ear. It sent a shiver down his spine. "Are you going back on your words?"

"Ngh..." The smoke turned to hands and started to move on his dick. "I...hah...don't remember...ahh...saying that to...mnn...you..." He was trying to keep himself from moaning. He didn't want to encourage him.

"I guess that you were delusional," Smoker answered him. A tongue started to play with his earrings on his left ear. He covered his mouth with his right hand. "But, I've wanted you for a while. Now that you are here, I'm not letting you go so easily."

The hands started to rub up and down as the tongue moved from his earrings to the spot behind his ear. Teeth nibbled the same spot. "S-Smo...ngh...Smoker-ya..." He covered his mouth to keep in a loud moan when a thumb ran across the slit on his dick. "P-Please...haah...s-stop...ah..." Tears ran down his cheeks. he was scared and at a disadvantage. He couldn't use his abilities to get away from him and he was in a Marine base. Nobody was his ally there.

"No," was whispered into his ear. One of the hands moved from his dick and traveled up his stomach to his chest. Fingers pinched his right nipple and he had to bite the back of his hand to keep quiet. "Remove your hand or I will chain it as well." Law glared at the smoke. He didn't know where Smoker's face was so he just glared at the smoke that was directly in front of him.

He didn't move his hand and just kept his hand there as the hand on his dick pumped him faster and faster. "S-Smoker-y...ah...ya...This is...ugh...rape you...mnnn...know?" He was able to get what he wanted to say out. A chuckle was his response.

"Not if you like it, Law." The hand got faster until Law couldn't take it anymore. His hand dropped from his mouth and he let out a loud, wanton moan. He went to move the hand from his cock but instead, grabbed it. He couldn't do much so he just let it happen.

The hand on his chest pinched and pulled his nipple while the other one was licked, nibbled, and sucked. His head was clouding with lust and he knew that he wouldn't last much longer. Heat pooled into his lower regions as he moaned again. Law was ashamed of himself. _I can't believe that just a little touching and groping is going to make me cum. It has been a long while since I've done anything. This isn't good._

The mouth switched over to the other nipple while the fingers switched to the already abused one. His breathing was erratic and he was almost there. With his hands on the hand around his dick, Law couldn't help that he sounded like a whore. It brought shame to him and he turned his face away from the hands and mouth that were on him.

The pressure that had been building up in him was about to explode. The pleasure was also too great. He grunted and moaned as he cot closer and closer to his climax. "Haah...ahh...mnnn...I'm...ngh...I'm gonna...ahhh..." The hand on his member sped up. He squeezed his eyes shut as he got closer. "S-S-Smoker-y-yahhhhhhh!" He moaned Smoker's name as he came. He shuddered as he fell back on the bed. The hand was milking him for everything he was worth. Soon enough, the hands and mouth left his body as he tried to catch his breath.

Slowly, he opened his eyes to see the man standing over him. His gloves were gone and his cum was on his right hand. Smoker stared at him as he licked the cum off his hand. Law's face heated up and his dick twitched at the sight. Smoker grinned as he looked away from him.

"I'm not done with you," Smoker said as he crawled onto the bed with him. Law's eyes widened as the other sat above him. He was exposed for him. The blanket had been moved with their other 'activity'. His knees were on either side of his waist and his hands were on either side of his head. Smoker continued to grin at him.

"S-Smoker-ya, if you do anything else...I won't forgive you for it." The grin faltered for a split second.

"As if you would forgive me for what I've already done." He lowered his face to where his lips were almost touching Law's. "I love you, Law. I will make you mine today at any cost." He pressed his lips into Law's.

Knowing what to do, Law kept his lips sealed as a tongue prodded at them. He wouldn't give in without a fight. He felt the other smile. He was confused. _What is he planning? This can't be a good sign._ Smoker moved his body to be in between his legs.

Suddenly, a finger was at his entrance. Law stared into Smoker's eyes. He knew what the Vice Admiral was about to do. The finger was wet and prodded him before slowly entering his tight passage. Law gasped and the tongue entered his mouth. It was wet and warm as it roamed around in his mouth. The finger pushed forward as Smoker touched his tongue with his. Law could taste flavor of cigars he preferred on his tongue. It tasted like blueberries.

They battled for dominance until Smoker hit Law's prostate. He moved his face away to breathe as Smoker moved to leave kisses on his cheeks and down his neck. Law moaned as the man sucked hickeys onto his neck and repeatedly abused his prostate. Another finger was added and law felt the pain from it.

Smoker stretched his hole and lightly bit his neck. Law squeezed his eyes shut to try to block out the pleasure. _How can I get aroused by this? He is forcing me to do this and I'm enjoying it. I hate myself. I hate myself so much._

Another finger was added and Law pushed at him. "Stop or I will go in right now." Law froze at the comment. He wouldn't do that, would he? He said that he loved him so he wouldn't purposefully harm him, right? Law did as he was told, though, and just gripped the sheets under him. He was feeling some pain but it was being overthrown by the pleasure.

After a few more minutes of Smoker fingering him, he removed his fingers from inside him. Law panted as tears flowed down his face. He couldn't believe what was happening to him. A second later, Law felt something bigger than three fingers at his entrance. "S-Smoker-y-ya?" He looked up at the man. He pleaded with his eyes for him to stop. The man never changed his expression of blankness. "P-Please...don't...don't do this."

Smoker lowered his head as he leaned over him. "I'm sorry," that was all Law heard before pain ripped up his spine. He screamed at the pain of being entered. He felt Smoker stop moving after a minute. Tears fell like waterfalls out of his eyes. The pain was almost to the point of him passing out.

They sat there for God knows how long. Law was trying to get over the pain but it pulsed from where they were connected. He had turned his face away from Smoker and was crying softly into the bed. He had been able to turn his upper body away from him and gripped the pillow underneath his head. He pushed his face into it as he cried.

"Law." He looked out the corner of his eye to him. "I'm going to move," Smoker said in a soft voice. Law turned to look at him fully.

"N-No. G-Get...get out of...m-me," he said. He just wanted all of this to be a bad dream. "I...I don't want...you in...me. Get...Get out of...me." He glared at the man through tear-filled eyes. "It...h-hurts." Smoker leaned down and kissed his forehead. He continued to kiss his face. It was almost like he was trying to soothe him.

Slowly, Smoker pulled out only to thrust back in. Law screamed into the pillow at the pain and slight pleasure when he brushed against his prostate. Smoker continued and at some point, hit his g-spot straight on. That pulled a loud moan out of him. It was slightly muffled by the pillow. "Found it."

After that, Smoker continued to pound into that spot and got Law to moan in pleasure instead of pain. Law didn't look at him and just shoved his face into the pillow to keep his moans in. _How can he do this to me?! How dare he do this to me!_

All of a sudden, Smoker stopped moving. He was still inside him, though. Law took a chance to look up at the man before he was flipped with him. Once the room stopped spinning in his vision, he realized that he was pretty much riding Smoker. Law glared down at the man with all the fury he had. "I-I'm not going to...ride you," Law spat at him with venom.

"I never said you had to." Smoker thrust up and Law almost fell off of him. Hands were placed on his hips. Smoker kept thrusting up and Law moaned because he was going deeper and kept hitting his prostate every time.

Soon enough, Law realized that his hips were moving on their own. He was disgusted and ashamed of himself for his body. Smoker kept staring at him and Law kept his eyes shut. He didn't want to see the man's face. He was moaning like a $2 whore and hated it with a passion.

Slowly, his climax started to build up again and he knew that he wouldn't last long. He placed his hands on Smoker's chest to try to keep himself up. It was starting to feel like he couldn't breathe for some reason. It scared him and he tried to keep breathing. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Smoker was grunting and making small noises as they continued. Law moved his hips up and down. It felt so good but he knew what was happening was wrong. He was being raped but still, he was loving the pleasure he was getting from it.

He leaned down and kissed Smoker. It was a better alternative than letting his voice out. Smoker accepted him and they kissed with passion. Law let Smoker devour his mouth again and suck on his tongue. It felt so good that he didn't care anymore. It had been about a year since he had sex and about six months since he had masturbated.

He broke the kiss as the coil in his gut got ready to unwind for the second time. "S-Smoker-y-yahhh...I'm gonna...gonna...cum..." Smoker thrust up faster and got Law to meet him halfway. Law felt so good. His body was shaking with his on-coming release.

Smoker sat up and hugged Law to his chest. Law continued to move his hips in time with Smoker's. "Law...I love you. I love you...so much." Law moaned as he heard those words. "Tell me...Tell me that you love me." Smoker moved his hand to his dick and pumped it with them. That was too much stimulation for him.

"I...ahhh...I love...mnn...love you...ngh...Smoker-yahhhhh!" He screamed Smoker's name as he came between them. He coated their chests with his semen. After a moment, Smoker thrust a few more times before moaning Law's name. Law felt his insides get filled up with the hot cum of the other man. It made him give off a small moan.

Law collapsed onto Smoker as he came down from his high. He sifted a little and moaned quietly as Smoker's dick rubbed against his prostate. He could hear the man trying to catch his breath, too. He couldn't move. Smoker put his hand to his head and rubbed the back of his head. It was nice and Law didn't mind it at the time.

"S-Smoker-ya, please, get out of me," he said in a hoarse, exhausted voice. He felt the man lift him and remove himself from inside him. He bite back a moan with his cock slipped out. Law was laid down on his back and felt something cleaning him off. The cuff was removed as well. Smoker laid down beside him and wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm sorry," Smoker said to him as he kissed his head. Law sighed.

"When I'm feeling better, I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me." He pressed into the heat from the other man. "Remember that, Smoker-ya."

"Fine with me. Goodnight." Another kiss was placed on his head. "I love you."

Law wanted to hit him but didn't have the energy to do so. "Goodnight. I guess I love you too."

"You already told me that." Law pinched the arm that was under his head. "Ow. That hurt."

"Shut up and let me sleep. I have to contact my crew when I get up." Smoker agreed and let him sleep. Law was thankful and fell into a peaceful sleep.

 **Just something I wanted to do. I had the idea in my head and decided to make it into a One-Shot. Hope you like it. Have a great day and stay safe. I care about you all. Tatty-bye!**


End file.
